Aprender a volar
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: No se me da mu bien. Ginny se encuentra a Draco después de que Harry se marche y... bueno.... DEJEN REVIEWS!


APRENDER A VOLAR

Bueno pues aquí va otro fict... jejeje es un Draco/Ginny.

La verdad es que comienza con otra pareja pero... Bueno más que un fict es un songfic.

Y cómo no tengo más que decir (por ahora) vamos allá!

Aprender a volar

Tengo que decírselo, ya no puedo ocultárselo más- se repetía nervioso Harry, después de dos meses era momento de decírselo a su novia.- Gin... podemos hablar?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella

Sí, claro- sonrió ella acercando sus labios a los de Harry pero él rehuyó sus labios haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara sin comprender- Qué?

Verás... sé que debí decírtelo cuando pasó pero... estoy enamorado de otra chica- Harry suspiró, iba a resultar difícil- la he estado viendo y ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo, no mereces que yo... lo siento Gin

A- diós!!!- gritó ella- voy a ser fuerte, no voy a llorar delante suya- se repitió mentalmente- vete ahora mismo de mi casa Harry James Potter!!!!

Harry se marchó, no le dió más explicaciones, ella no estaba para escucharle, con entender que se había enamorado de otra tenía bastante, no necesitaba saber nada más, si lo supiera nunca lo perdonaría...

Por qué? Yo... Por qué Harry?- lloraba sola en su habitación, no quería saber de nadie... Harry se había marchado y ahora debería vivir sin el ojiverde.

Durante un tiempo sólo iba del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo, su hermano y Hermione iban a visitarla cada jueves y sólo recibían un frío saludo, ella quería estar sola, pero ellos no la dejaban y gracias a ellos decidió que no podía seguir así, Harry no iba a volver... debía hacer su vida, y en una de esas noches en las que salió sin Ron y Mione con Amanda, Colin, Neville y Luna, se encontró con un viejo conocido al que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

Perdón está libre esa silla?- preguntó la pelirroja a un grupo de chicos, un rubio la miró levantando una ceja y respondió con una media sonrisa

Sí, está libre... Ginevra

Perdón?- exclamó ella, sólo una persona le llamaba Ginevra- Me ha llamado Ginevra?- se volvió para mirar de frente a su interlocutor- Draco Malfoy!!!!

Shushu... Parece que el ángel por fin cae en la cuenta al ver al demonio- reía el rubio junto a otros cuatro chicos.

Se supone que el sol cae ante el fuego- sonrió ella con tristeza Estás demasiado perdida!!!! No te veo desde la boda de Ron- murmuró él

Sí- suspiró ella- pues nada, ya sabes, un día grita en la chimenea "a casa de Ginevra Weasley" y me encontrarás

No creo que sea lo mejor, Harry se molestará conmigo- al decir esto la pelirroja palideció,

Harry... era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre después de... Ron y Mione siempre decían el patán de... y Luna, Colin, Amanda y Neville sólo gruñían algo como el traidor, una lágrima rebelde recorrió su mejilla

No creo que lo encuentres allí- dijo secándose la lágrima

Qué?- preguntó él sorprendido- chicos, me voy un rato con mi amiga- dijo dirigiéndose a sus cuatro amigos, los cuales para sorpresa de Ginny eran Terry Boot, Justin Finch- Fletchey, Ernie McMillan y Blaise Zabini.

Vete con Ginny- sonrió burlón Ernie

Ernie? Terry? Justin? Blaise? Cuanto tiempo!!!!- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Estas preciosa- dijo Justin besando la mano de la pelirroja con lo que la chica rió de buena gana

Bueno entonces Harry y tú...?- preguntó confidencialmente Blaise- porque si ahora estas libre podías apiadarte de alguno de esos golfos, Pansy y yo no sabemos que hacer con ellos.

Mientras en una mesa cercana Luna, Neville, Colin y Amanda miraban a Ginny y los cinco chicos sin darse cuenta de quienes eran, en realidad sólo Luna y Neville los conocían lo suficiente para acordarse de ellos pero estaban más pendientes de Ginny y sus risas que de las caras de los chicos

Me alegro de que Ginny se esté divirtiendo aunque no sea con nosotros- dijo Luna abrazando a Neville

Es normal que esté allí con esos chicos, nosotros venimos en pareja y no creo que a ella le guste mucho estar entre parejas- murmuró Amanda con una sonrisa- además esos chicos son muy guapos no?

Oye que Audrey también viene sola- dijo molesto Colin

Ya salió el celoso- sonrió Amanda Weasley

Y volviendo a la mesa dónde se encontraban los chicos y la pelirroja

Pues terminamos... se fue con otra, es lo único que sé...- murmuró- maldita lágrima rebelde!!!

Pues nosotros- susurró Draco con una sonrisa de complicidad- estamos dispuestos a hacerte olvidar a ese estúpido de... de... cómo se llamaba Harold?

No creo que era Harvey- murmuró Ernie

No... Harvey, no creo que era Hardy... como el de el gordo y el flaco- dijo Justin provocando que Ginny sonriera

No!!!!! Ya lo sé se llamaba Barnie!!!!- dijo Terry

Barnie? No era Barsito- sonrió Blaise

Cambiando de tema que sabeís del profesor Snape?- preguntó Ginny

Pues tú deberías saberlo...- rió Draco a carcajadas

Yo? Por qué?

Jajajaja- rieron los cinco chicos

Snape y Sirius Black son...- empezó a decir Blaise

Pareja- terminó Ernie

No!!!! Sirius y Snape??? Pero si ellos se odian... y Lupin?- preguntó la pelirroja asombrada

Lupin se ha casado con Arabella Figgs- murmuró Terry

Jajajaja Sirius Black y Severus Snape!!!!, es imposible jajaja, siempre pense que había algo raro...- reía Ginny feliz al lado de los chicos- Gracias

Bueno tengo que irme, Pansy se enfadará si llego tan tarde- dijo Blaise- Es una pena que lo mío con Pansy vaya tan en serio, sino no te me escapabas... en fin no era mi destino acabar con la pelirroja más brillante y divina de Hogwarts

Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Ernie señalando a Justin- si no lo dejo pronto en su casa Susan lo capa

Estas con Susan?- preguntó Blaise molesto- soy el último mono !!!! por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?

Y que tal con Padma?- preguntó Ernie a Terry

Me dejó hace una semana- dijo Terry- pero cómo te van las cosas con Hannah?

Bien- dijo ruborizándose- creo que pronto le pediré que se case conmigo Ernie!!!!- gritó Ginny- si ahora resulta que al final los golfos van a estar todos pillados- sonrió

No, Terry y yo estamos libres- dijo Draco

Adiós- decía Ginny a Ernie, Blaise y Justin que salían del local- vamos con mis amigos, que seguro se preguntarán con quienes estoy hablando- y volviéndose hacia Draco le dijo- Son Colin, Amanda, Neville y Luna así que no te metas con Neville si no quieres que Luna o Amanda te dejen sin sentido.

No pienso decir nada- dijo Draco torciendo su boca

Hola!!!!- saludó Amanda Weasley con una sonrisa al ver a su prima tan bien acompañada

Hola- dijo Ginny- ellos son Terry Boot y eh... Draco Malfoy, vosotros ya los conoceis a todos.

Audrey está a punto de llegar- dijo Colin emocionado, tal vez alguno se enamoraría de Audrey

Creevey, deja tu entusiasmo por un momento sí?- habló Draco con sorna.

Hola!!!!- saludó una rubia de ojos azules

Audrey!!!!- gritaron Luna, Amanda y Ginny

Oh la famosa Audrey!!!! Por fin- dijo Draco desesperado por irse, le gustaba estar con Ginny pero nunca se acostumbraría a Creevey

Este es Draco Malfoy, y este idiota sonrojado- rió Ginny- es Terry Boot

Hola- dijo sonrojándose al mirar a Terry

Que bonito es el amor cuando llueve sepia en primavera!!!- murmuró con asco Draco

Pero que demonios te pasa Draco?- preguntó Ginn

Es que hace poco que Daniella Lestrange lo dejó y todavía duele- sonrió Terry

Nos vamos- dijo Neville abrazado a Luna

Adios chicos- susurró Ginny

En pocos minutos Draco, Terry, Audrey y ella estaban solos y para el caso que Terry y Audrey les hacían prefirieron sentarse en otra mesa.

Y cómo es que el chico más sexy de Slytherin terminó con Daniella Lestrange

Pues mi chica me dejó por otro, estoy superándolo pero tanto amor da nauseas- dijo alegremente Draco- la verdad creo que tuve la culpa de que se cansara de mí

Y eso?- preguntó la pelirroja con tacto

Lo sabes muy bien Ginevra Weasley- murmuró sonrojado mientras ella miraba para otro lado

Oh...- exclamó Ginny- todavía...

No creo poder olvidarme de eso- dijo Draco

Pero...

Debes entender que yo arriesgué todo y me salió mal

Lo sé Draco pero... yo amaba, amo...,no sé, a Harry- murmuró la pelirroja con tristeza

No recuerdes más- espetó el rubio al ver como una lágrima amenazaba con salir a flote en los ojos de Ginny.

Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa

Por supuesto- dijo Draco sonriendo Hasta mañana- dijo Ginny acercando sus labios a la mejilla de Draco

Hasta mañana- susurró Draco

Y así siguieron viéndose durante tres meses, solo como amigos pero después de tres meses...

Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó Ginny con su sonrisa

Por supuesto- contestó Draco

Hasta mañana- murmuró Ginny y acercó sus labios a los de Draco sorprendiendo al rubio- te quiero

Hasta mañana- susurró Draco y la besó- yo también te quiero.

Fin

Nota de la Autora: empalagoso hasta para mí, pero así salió.

Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Anahi: espero que te guste este fict es Draco/Ginny con principio Harry/Ginny asi que... espero que actualices tu fict que estoy impaciente por saber más...jajaja y gracias por leer

Malu de Snape Rickman: Gracias por escribirme cuando mando algo, me gusta saber lo que les gusta a mis niñas, y no te preocupes que mandaré más Severus/Ginny aunque a Stephanie no les haga mucha gracia (se lo compenso con Draco/Ginny no?) Pronto me verás por el grupo es que ultimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de entrar.

Angie (Snapes Mistic Angel): Pero qué pasada de fict has escrito y eso que sólo es el primer capítulo (no tardes en seguirlo que me puede dar un colapso nervioso esperando... jejeje es que como estoy tan mayor...) y bueno espero que te hayan gustado los Severus/Ginny que mandé, este es diferente ya que snif, snif creo que se me está yendo la inspiración para mis Severus/Ginny.

Luciana: Pues aquí otro Draco/Ginny espero que te haya gustado como los anteriores, no sé si te habrá gustado tanto como otros pero bueno.

Alberto: eres mi único niño y sabes me encanta, eres increíble!!!! Me encantan los fics que haces sobre Ron y Hermione y sabes yo opino igual VIVA RON/HERMIONE es la mejor pareja de la historia y los adoro a los dos!!!!! Sobre todo al pelirrojo... no sé por qué (tal vez por mi obsesión pelirroja jeje)

Estephanie Cossio Estrada: bueno espero que te esten gustando los fics (bueno ya sé que los Severus/Ginny no pero... no puedo dejar de escribirlos pero de todas maneras este es un Draco/Ginny espero que te guste, es un poco como compensación por los Severus/ Ginny que voy a escribir jajaja. Espero que te guste y ya me contarás.

Camil: bueno me alegro de que te gusten mis parejas, sobre todo Severus/Ginny, siento que no te gustará la idea de que Ginny engañara a Harry, lo siento pero es que le he cogido un poco de manía al pobre, pero no pienso ponerle a Neville, no me los imagino juntos y mucho menos con Colin, como amigos de la pelirroja están bien pero como algo más noooooooo!!!!

En todo caso podría haberle puesto a Seamus, Dean, Draco, Blaise, Ernie o cualquier otro pero entonces Severus no tendría celos. Bueno espero que este te guste.

Ginny Potter W: Bueno pues es un Draco/Ginny, se que te gustan los Harry/Ginny pero... es que normalmente Harry es el malo en mis fict (lo siento pero yo no creo que Ginny deba quedarse con Harry a no ser que Harry sufra por ella lo mismo que ella lo ha hecho por él) y en todo caso siempre me meto en la piel de Ginny así que... cuando me meta en la piel de Harry los dejaré juntos para ti.

(Por cierto algunas veces me pongo muy cursí... no es culpa mía, son mis Draquitas (usease Esme, Vero, Pili, Puri y Mª Loli) Y para todos los demás ya saben dejen su opinión en el libro de visitas o escribanme a icaper2002yahoo.es

Se despide:

Anvi Snape (Anilla para los amigos)

XXX


End file.
